True Witch
by cwsquared
Summary: Follow along with Katrina as she learns to be a witch while also being pulling into the troublesome world of Eric Northman and by default, Sookie Stackhouse! This will be Eric/OC. I will update when I can, but don't expect it to be often.


How did she always end up in these situations? She pondered as she ran, her breath burning her throat and lungs. She took a sharp turn as she listened to the sounds of the beings chasing her. Katrina cursed her want to walk around the woods that night. She had just loved the way the full moon had been reflecting on the freshly fallen rain, that she couldn't help but go for a stroll. Her mother always said she had a knack for getting into trouble, she was sure her daughter would end up dead somewhere. Even before the vampires came out of the coffin. Katrina let out a harsh laugh at the thought of her mother. She would be heartbroken but she knew just what she'd say.

'Only my daughter would find a pack of panthers in Louisiana.'

Finally lights and sound came into view and hearing, giving the young woman hope and extra strength she didn't think she had. A smile lit her face, her sweat covered face as she ran through the break of the trees and into a parking lot. Everyone standing outside a building looked at her in surprise or confusion before the panthers burst through onto the asphalt. Screams filled the air as people either scattered or went into the bar. A few people stayed, taking fighting stances as they hissed. Katrina's silver eyes widened as she ran forward. Only her. Only she could run from panthers to vampires. Her Converse clad feet skidded as she made to turn towards the wood again. A scream left her lips as he feet no longer touched the ground, an extreme pressure around the back of her neck.

"Kick me and I'll kill you." A female voice said, causing Katrina o halt her movements before she was lowered. She tried to look back to see who was holding her but was unable to turn her head, her eyes locking on the four panthers that had formed a diamond of sorts. She watched as the largest changed into a human, his dirt covered body covered only just by that.

"She's ours fanger." He said, his eyes looking around to place the other three vampires. A shiver ran up Katrina's spine as the man's eyes locked on to her own.

"Yeah, she smells human pussy cat. What do ya'll want her for?" The female that held her asked. The naked man shot a look at the others who started to growl.

"That ain't none your business fanger." The man said, his muscles rolling from wanting to shift. A low growl sounded from behind Katrina causing a shiver of fear to run up her spine again as all of her joints locked up.

"You will not come here and-"

"Pam." A male voice called out, cutting off her words. Katrina could hear the power in this man's voice, and so could the panthers judging by their reactions.

"What do they want?"

"They want the girl." The woman now known as Pam stated, sounding bored once again.

"Varfor stoppade du dem? Det ar ingen av var oro." (Why did you stop them? It's none of our concern) The male voice spoke in a language Katrina had never heard. Silence followed before she heard a sigh from the man.

"Take her inside. You all leave."

He said blandly.

"Ya damn leacher! That girls ours! We hunter her!" The named man yelled out, the sound of bones creaking could be heard as he tried to control his change in his anger. Katrina felt a gust of wind before the man was blocked from view by another. This man towered over the other, the differences in the two astonishing, even from a rear view.

"You will not insult me on my land! Leave, now! And never come again. Or I will kill your whole pack."

"We will find ya darlin'!" The smaller man yelled, his voice shaking before he transformed into a panther once again. The group slowly walked backwards into the wood, their eyes never leaving the vampires in front of them.

"Pam. Why are you still out here?" The man asked, not turning around yet. Pam didn't respond as she pulled Katrina into the club, ignoring everyone as she led the confused and scared human to the back. She quickly found herself in an office and placed into a chair before the pressure at her neck was released. Her hand reached up without thought to rub at her neck before she turned to look at the woman who walked to stand next to the desk she sat in front of. She quickly took in the woman's red heels, tight black jeans, and red corset top before her eyes landed on the lady's face that was framed by blond hair. She currently had a blond eyebrow raised as her blue eyes watched with mild amusement.

"Like what you see?" Pam asked, smirking as a bush rose to Katrina's cheeks.

"What the hell Pam? Can we have one night of peace?" A male voice asked, drawing away Katrina's attention. Her grey eyes widened slightly as she finally took in the male from before. He was dressed in all black from his dress shoes to his leather coat. She could easily tell he was muscular from his tight fitting tank top that showed. He also had blond hair but kept his short. But his face, he was quite handsome and she could feel a blush rise to her face at the thought of what she must look like after running through the woods.

"What can I say Eric? I like fast food."

Eric rolled his blue eyes before sitting behind his desk. He quickly looked the human over, taking in her ragged appearance as he lounged back in his chair, before their eyes locked. Silence filling the room.

"Well?" He asked her, waving his hand in a manner that showed for her to talk.

"Uh…. Thank you?" Katrina asked, unsure what he wanted to hear. Eric sighed as he closed his eyes, gaining another smirk from Pam.

"Why are you here?"

"She brought me." She said, her head swimming with everything that just happened.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, but I just…. What the hell was that guy? And are ya'll vampires? And where am I? What time is it? Who-"

Her words cut off as he held up his hand.

"Humans." He said with slight disgust. Katrina's grey eyes flashed as she collected herself, knowing when she was insulted.

"Excuse you. I'm right here. Look, thank you for your help ma'am. I'll just leave. I didn't mean to cause trouble." She said, deciding to ignore the rude, if gorgeous, man as she stood to go."

"Ma'am?" Pam asked, wrinkling her nose.

"You will sit. You brought trouble, whether you meant it or not." Eric said. Katrina glanced at him before looking back to Pam, only getting another eyebrow raise.

"You can't keep me here. It's kidnapping."

A light laugh left Eric's lips as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I can do what I want little human. Now sit." He commanded. Katrina knew she couldn't defend herself against this man but didn't want to fully do as he asked so she perched on the arm of the chair.

"I like her. She's got pride." Pam said, throwing out a hip as she placed a slender hand on it.

"Don't encourage the human. Now, you have no idea why you were being chased? Never mind to my front door?"

"I attract trouble. I don't know if you know anyone like that. Always getting into life threatening situations. But that's me. I was just walking and they started running t me. So I ran too I ended up here."

"I will not get drug into another Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said before leaving the office. Katrina looked after her in combustion.

"Sookie… what the hell-?" Katrina's words cut off once again as she turned to look back at Eric. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry about Sookie. Better yet."

Katrina gasped as he was suddenly in front of her, placing a hand on the back of the chair and on the arm she was sitting on next to her legs to block her in.

"Katrina." He said, his voice smooth and calming as he looked into her eyes. She felt as though her body was floating, her mind going blank and fuzzy. He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes. Was he talking? She could see his lops moving but not understanding what he was saying. She just wanted to take a nap. Oh no, he was getting annoyed again. The lovely feeling started to leave her as he studied her.

"What are you?" He questioned. Katrina blinked a few times before she pulled back as far as she could without falling, her cheeks burning.

"Confused and embarrassed?" She ventured.

"Where do you live? I will have someone take you home." He said before going back to his chair, taking his head in his hand.

"Oh, no need. I'll contact a friend."

Katrina stood and looked at him for a moment s it seemed he was lost in thought.

"Well, thank you again."

Katrina walked to the door, hearing a faint language behind her before Eric was at her side.

"I'll escort you home." He said, his tone making it sound as though he was being forced.

"Um… I guess…."

Katrina sat quietly in the car that cost more than her mother's house. Her eyes would glance over at Eric as he drove, his hand tapping mindlessly to the music that played softly.

"What are we listening to?" She asked after 10 minutes of silence. A few moments passed before she decided he didn't want to talk. She sighed before looking out the window.

"Garmarna. And it's not being turned off." Eric finally responded, shooting her a look.

"That's not why I asked. I might not know what language it's in. But it's beautiful. Sad, but beautiful." Katrina said, looking down at her hands as she spoke. Eric studied her for a moment before he noticed the landmark she had mentioned that lead to her house. He turned down the dirt side road, stopping a few yards from the warm looking house.

"Well thank you again for everything. If you ever need help, I owe you."

Eric just nodded as he studied the house, small things jumping out to her trained eye as she got out of the car

"You're a witch." He spoke finally, turning to look at her as his hands tightened on the stirring wheel. Her eyebrows lifted as she looked at him.

"Uh, my mom is. She said I have another 3 moons before I can begin to train. Why d-"

"Never return to my club. Or I will kill you." Eric snarled, causing her to stumble back, the charm around her neck started to glow a bright blue at his threat, pulling her attention to the stone.

"Witches." He spat before peeling out in the drive, the sharp U-turn slamming the passenger door shut as he speed off into the night. Katrina stood, left to watch his tail lights fade as her mouth hung open.

"Mingling with vampires now are we?" A female voice containing amusement asked.

"Not on purpose Mother, I assure you." Katrina said with a huff as she crossed her arms. Her mother laughed as she placed her arm about her daughter's shoulders.

"Come, your crystal has been going crazy all night."

Katrina sighed as she let her mother lead her into their home, mindful of the black salt across the door way. She followed her mother past the living room and to the herb covered kitchen, sitting silently at the old worn table, smiling slightly at the candles of different height's that poured wax on the table in their lit state. Her mother removed her jar of chamomile flowers from the shelf as the kettle on the stove bean to whistle. She hummed softly as she pulled a mug off a hook above the counters. Katrina looked over to her mother, her eyes taking in the aging woman in front of her. Her black hair that once matched her daughters was now turning white in her braid, wrinkles she never noticed before becoming more frequent in numbers. Katrina frowned slightly in her observation as he mother came to the table, placing the old mug in front of her pride and joy.

"Don't drink the rose quarts. Now tell me everything." She said, smiling.

~  
"Why didn't you send help?" Katrina asked after her tale, twirling the white mug in her hands. Watching the flowers and stone get moved slowly with the small amount of tea left in the mug.

"Because the wax said you would come out safe. The only reason your charm glowed so bright at the end was because you were so close to the main crystal." Her mother responded, gaining a nod.

"But those beings that chased you were wear panthers. If you can, stay away from them. They wanted you because they smelled your magic. Wither they knew it or not. Vampires on the other hand should stay clear of you once you are full witch."

"Why's that?"

"Because we are the only ones that can gain enough power to control them. I wanted to keep you sheltered from all these beings, but now that vampires are out. The others are becoming braver."

"Selena?! Selena?!"A fear filled voice yelled, causing Katrina to jump and her mother to sigh.

"Go on to bed. It's just your auntie. She's always so slow."

Katrina nodded as she stood, kissing her mother on the cheek as her aunt came running into the kitchen.

"Sele- Oh Katrina dear. I didn't realize you were awake."

"Hi Auntie May." She said, smiling at her fondly. Her mouse brown hair was pulled into a frazzled pony tail, brown eyes wide as she looked at her niece.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night Auntie May. Mother."

She didn't bother to try to listen to the sister's talk, knowing her mother wouldn't talk about what was happening in front of her for a while longer. May sat next to her sister, her head tilted as she listened to her niece go upstairs. Selena softly took her daughters mug before placing it upside down on an empty plate.

"I'm sure you already saw, yes? May asked, her wide eyes turning back to her sister.

"Of course. You really need to work on you readings sister." Selena said before flipping the cup back up right. A soft smile lit her face as she read the small flowers left in the cup.

"Will she be safe?" May asked as she stretched her neck to try and peer into the cup.

"In the end. But she will wish she hadn't gone as much as she will be glade she did."

"But vampires Selena? It's dangerous. You know how their kind can be around us witches."

Selena gently grabbed her sister's head and pulled her so their foreheads touched, the two closing their eyes at the contact.

"Then we need to prepare her the best we can."


End file.
